I Was Just Passing Through
by shadowlurker22
Summary: After not seeing each other for 7 years, Zero shows up on Kaname's doorstep, hysterical and frightened. As Zero stays and time passes, the two unravel each other's problems, comforting one another. Will friendship blossom into something more?


**Okay, this is just something I thought up. It's a oneshot and...well, you know...enjoy...**

_The shot went off and Kaien fell to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth. He fell beside his Yagari, his breath coming out in wheezes as he looked up at his assailant._

_"__**The lovers lay to rest; side by side…Then again… such a pity…**__"_

Kaname looked at the clock when there was a heavy pounding on the front door, the hands reading 3:30 AM. _Who could that be?_ The brunette looked out the window at the angry, vicious rain. The pounding sounded off again and Kaname stood from the couch and opened the door. He looked up, for the man at the door was much taller than he, and soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"Z…Zero?" the silverette's head was bowed, he was tense and his hands were balled into fists.

Zero pressed a large hand against Kaname's chest, pushing him back into the house. Kaname stumbled back and watched with wide, confused eyes as the hunter came in and closed the door. Kaname took in Zero's appearance. His hair was a bit longer, bangs naturally covering his eyes. He'd gotten taller. Taller than Kaname. Taller by a good 6 inches. His build was firmer now, more muscular and he had large, warm hands. The taller of the two went closer to Kaname and clutched the latter's shoulders.

"_They're gone_…" he whispered. "_I…didn't know who else to go to…They're gone…_"

Zero's hands had gradually tightened to the point of being painful.

"Zero, calm down, you're…you're hurting me."

Zero's grip loosened ever so slightly and he released a shuddering breath. Kaname tentatively reached forward and cupped Zero's face with both hands, tilting it upwards. In the gentle glow of the fire, the only light in the room, Kaname saw how terrified Zero's lavender eyes were. Zero closed his eyes and looked away, releasing Kaname's shoulders.

"I…I shouldn't be here…I'm sorry…"

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm, "Wait. Don't leave."

The worried brunette guided Zero over to the step beside the fire.

"I'll be right back."

Kaname disappeared for a moment to get a towel, a blanket and a cup of hot tea. The Pure knelt beside Zero, gently drying off his hair and face. He wrapped the blanket around the silverette's shoulders and handed him the tea.

"I know you probably prefer coffee but-"

"No. It's nice, thank you."

Kaname sat beside Zero and waited until the latter spoke.

"I…I-I didn't know who else to go to…I…didn't think anyone would…understand…"

Kaname hesitated for a moment before laying a hand on Zero's shoulder. He could feel the hunter tense beneath his touch before relaxing a tiny bit.

"It's alright, Zero," Kaname whispered, rubbing his hand over the once again tense muscles of Zero's shoulder. "What's happened?"

Zero set the cup down and dropped his face into his hands, shaking.

His voice came out quiet and choked, "…They were…on a mission…Kaien and Yagari…" Zero swallowed. "When they didn't report back…the association sent two others to find them…They found some blood and the shells from both of their guns and their bodies…T-Those two are…They're…"

Kaname knelt in front of Zero and put his hands on the younger's knees, "It's okay, Zero, you-"

Zero abruptly stood, glowering at Kaname as the brunette got to his feet, "_No, it is not okay,_" Zero growled, venomously. "_How the fuck could it possibly be okay!_" Zero grabbed the front of Kaname's hoodie and slammed him against the wall with such force that, had the wall not been reinforced, it would have broken.

Kaname winced and lightly gripped Zero's wrists, closing one eye as Zero pressed him farther into the wall, "Zero…I didn't mean it like…that…I meant…" Kaname coughed and writhed beneath Zero's tight hold. "I-I meant that…you didn't have to explain…and that…i-if you need somewhere to stay…" Kaname squeezed the other's pale hand. "You can…stay as long as you…need to…P-Please…let me go…"

Zero gritted his teeth and dropped the brunette. Kaname fell back against the wall and coughed, covering his mouth with a hand.

"I…I'm sorry, Kuran, I'm a little riled up. I really do…appreciate what you're doing for me."

Kaname took a deep breath and stood straight, taking ahold of the long sleeved shirt the silverette wore, "Zero…Please. Stay here. Just for a little while."

Zero glanced at the brunette and sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes, "Alright…Alright, I'll stay."

Kaname smiled and slid his hand down to grab Zero's, "C'mon. Let me show you to a room."

Kaname pulled Zero along and, surprisingly, the silverette followed without quarrel. Kaname opened the door to a relatively nice room, a big window with a seat and painted blue. Zero blinked, surprised before looking at Kaname.

"What? Not everything I own is dark."

Kaname smiled at Zero and the latter regarded him suspiciously.

"Why…Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kaname blinked in surprise before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, "I…realize I most definitely was not the kindest to you, Zero, and I don't expect you to forgive me for the things I've done to you," Kaname smiled rather ruefully and looked at him sadly. "Can't blame me for trying, huh?"

Kaname smiled again, this time a bit strained, and lightly patted Zero's shoulder, "Get some rest, Zero, you look like you could use it."

"Wait," just the deep sound of Zero's voice made Kaname stop dead in his tracks, although he didn't turn around.

"Y-Yes?"

Zero walked forward and harshly gripped the brunette's shoulder, spinning him around.

"You want me to forgive you? Say the two words you've never spoken to anyone in your life," the cold, lavender eyes were hard as steel. "Tell me you're sorry."

Kaname's eyes widened and he blinked, "That…That's all you want? For me to tell you I'm sorry?" Zero didn't respond, but his hold tightened. Kaname looked down and sighed, "Zero, I…" the brunette bit his lip and looked up at the hunter. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I have."

The apology was supposed to appease Zero's anger, but for some reason it saddened him. He was saddened because he'd demanded an apology even though the Pureblood was desperately trying to gain ratification through all that he was doing for Zero.

Zero sighed and ran a hand through silver locks, "Don't worry about it. I get it, I know. If you weren't sorry, then you wouldn't be doing all this for me."

Kaname's face lit up with a smile and nodded, "Get some rest, Zero. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Zero nodded and watched Kaname as he walked back down the hallway.

At 5 AM, Zero woke with a start from a nightmare and panted softly, covering his face with a hand. _I wonder if Kaname would be willing to make me another cup of that tea._

"It was really good…" Zero muttered and slipped his shirt back on, making his way back to the living room.

"Hey, Kaname, would you…" Zero trailed off when he saw that Kaname was asleep, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed on top of the table and his head resting over his folded arms.

Zero quietly walked over to the brunette and sat beside him, looking over what he'd been working on. They looked like rough drafts of stories and drawings. Probably a hobby of his. As Zero inspected the table, he noticed a pair of thin-framed, black glasses. _Glasses?_ Kaname shifted in his sleep and, more asleep than conscious, moved his crossed legs from under him to lay down on his side, the fire bathing his face in a soft glow. Zero stood and looked around the house. He finally came to a room that had drawings, pictures and news articles of all sorts pinned up on the walls. Zero chuckled, assuming he'd found the right room. He went back to Kaname and gently picked him up, bridal style, carrying him back to his room. The sleeping Pure nuzzled his head into Zero's warm, muscular chest and Zero smiled fondly. _Well, what do you know? Even Kaname looks innocent when he sleeps._ Since it was relatively chilly in the room, Zero decided to remove Kaname's pants instead of his hoodie. As he slid them off the long, tan legs, he noted how naturally smooth the man's skin looked. He resisted the confusing urge he had to touch the sun-kissed skin and placed Kaname beneath the covers, tucking him in. Zero, who wouldn't be able to explain this action if he tried, sat down on the bedside and began to stroke the Pureblood's chocolate locks. Kaname released a sort of purr and curled up tighter into himself, his head lightly rubbing against Zero's hand.

The Pureblood began to waken, "Z-Zero?"

The hunter shushed him, "Go to sleep. I'm not leaving." _Tonight that is._

Kaname smiled and nodded happily, "I'm glad," he yawned, sleepily. "It's nice…to have someone else…around…" and with that, he slipped back into the warm abyss of sleep.

The next morning, Zero blinked awake and sat up. _When did I come back to this room…?_ He didn't bother with a shirt and made his way downstairs, clad only in loose jeans. He walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see that Kaname was awake. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was hardly past 9, meaning the brunette had slept a grand total of about 4 hours. Kaname had his hair in a loose ponytail, wore blue shorts, a grey, sleeveless zip up hoodie, and was wearing his glasses. He was reading what looked to be a draft of a book maybe and was sitting on top of the counter. When the Pure noticed Zero, he looked up, smiled and asked him if he wanted some coffee.

"Actually, it's fine if you're too busy, but would you mind making me some of that tea? Like how you made it last night?"

Kaname laughed, "Oh, you liked that did you? Sure, I was just about to make some for myself."

Kaname put the draft down and hopped off the counter, opening a cabinet. Zero noticed a slight limp the brunette walked with, but said nothing.

The brunette pulled himself onto his knees on the countertop and reached up to the jar. Zero instinctively placed his hands on the Pure's hips to steady him. Kaname smiled down at him and grabbed the jar, Zero lowering his friend to the ground. _Friend? Since when have I thought of _him_ as a friend?_ Kaname thanked him and took a few leaves out of the jar, resealing it tightly. Without being asked, Zero grabbed the jar and replaced it where it needed to go. Zero leaned against the wall and watched as Kaname ground the leaves up, sprinkling them into a kettle of water before setting it on the stove to heat.

"How did you sleep?"

"Huh? Oh, good, I guess. What kind of leaves are those?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. They have a name that begins with an 'r' but I always say it wrong…Ru…Rubusoside I think it's called. I thought you didn't like sweet things?"

"Heard that from Yuuki, huh? No, I like sweet things to a degree. Her cooking is just downright scary, though."

"I know how you feel," Kaname leaned against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose, holding an arm around his midsection.

"Every Thursday she comes over for a cooking lesson so she, hopefully, won't kill Aidou by accident."

"Really? You're teaching her?" Zero sounded surprised.

Kaname glared at him, playfully, "Hey. Just because I'm a prince it does not mean that I'm spoiled…Well, okay, it kind of does, but I know how to cook."

"So is she learning?"

"Yes. Well…She's…_trying_ to learn," Kaname poured two cups of tea from the screeching kettle and handed one to Zero.

Zero drank some and actually smiled, "It really is good."

Kaname laughed, "I'm glad you like it! It took me a while to get the right amount for each batch," Kaname sat back on the counter. It was only then that Zero noticed 3 angry purple and blue bruises on Kaname's right thigh, the biggest beginning to yellow in the middle. He set his cup down and crossed over to him, closely inspecting the discolorations.

"Zero?"

Zero lightly ran his fingertips over the marks, "What happened?"

"Oh. Heh, I was clumsy and took a nasty fall on the steps outside. Bruised up my knees, foot and leg," he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Zero looked at Kaname levelly before lightly pressing down on the biggest bruise. Kaname flinched and Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't this heal?"

Kaname sighed, "Because, Purebloods lose the instantaneous healing capability when they're sick. I seem to have come down with a sort of cold, so this," he lightly patted the bruise. "Is staying."

Zero smoothed his hand over the bruises, noticing how it was big enough to cover a majority of Kaname's thigh. Kaname reached toward two consecutive bullet scars on Zero's right shoulder, but Zero grabbed his hand before he could touch it.

"What are you doing?" his voice was cold and hard.

Kaname blinked. He'd reached forward without meaning to.

"I…What are they from? Those scars."

Zero's eyes narrowed automatically, "It's any of your business?"

"N-No, but-"

"Then, don't worry about it."

"Right…Sorry."

Zero stared at Kaname. That was twice in less than 12 hours that he'd apologized. He sighed and brought Kaname's hand forward, lightly running his fingertips over the scars.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry. I'm just…touchy about my scars. Ask what you want."

Kaname ran his fingertips and nails over the edges of the connected bullet wounds.

"Don't you want them healed?" Kaname murmured.

"Never had a chance to, I mean, I'm not exactly fond of them, but they don't bother me. I-" Zero trailed off, shocked as Kaname leaned forward and began lightly licking at the dark scars.

"What-What the hell are you doing!"

"_Healing you_," Kaname whispered, placing a hand against Zero's chest.

Sure enough, before Zero's very eyes, the scars began to fluctuate and fade into his skin. Kaname pulled away and absently licked his lips, looking at the near invisible mark. Zero caught sight of something on Kaname's skin, beneath his hoodie, and yanked the cloth down, revealing a slightly darker version of Zero's own current scar on his right shoulder.

Zero gripped the Pureblood's shoulder and snarled, "Why? Why would you do this? My pain should mean nothing to you so why should you take it on for yourself?"

Kaname flinched and looked up at the angry hunter, "I…" his face turned stern. "You're wrong. Your pain shouldn't n-not mean anything to me, Zero, don't say things like that. I take it on for myself because I like to, I _want_ to help you. If you don't like the fact that I do in fact care about you, well, then, that's just too fucking bad, because I'm not going to change it."

Zero was honestly quite shocked. Kaname had been pretty submissive since he'd taken the silverette in and only now was he fighting back.

"You're…serious?"

"Of course," he looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Zero blinked before leaning back against the counter beside Kaname, placing a hand over his eyes and laughing. Kaname looked on, astonished that the hunter was actually comfortable enough to laugh.

"Heh, _finally_."

"Huh?" Kaname was confused again.

"It's about time you fought back. Up 'til now, you've let me do what I want, never opposing me. I'm glad to see you still stand up for what you believe."

It was Kaname's turn to blink as Zero gauged him for a reaction. Kaname's mouth began to curl into a smile before he began to laugh. It was a musical thing, the brunette's laughter. It wasn't tinkling, like Yuuki's nor was it deep, like Zero's. It was…unique in its sound. It sounded like a young teenager's laugh. Carefree and very easy to listen to. Hearing it, Zero could automatically tell that hearing it would bring him out of an angry stupor. By the time Zero's brain caught up with his actions, his hand was already caressing the back of Kaname's neck, lightly brushing aside the chocolate strands that had fallen from the hair tie.

"Hm? Zero?"

Zero jerked his hand away and looked down, "I'm…not sure why I did that…I just suddenly felt like touching you," blunt Zero is blunt.

Kaname giggled, "As straightforward as ever. Here," Kaname turned so that he was sitting cross legged on the counter. "Give me your hand."

Zero raised an eyebrow, but complied. Kaname lifted Zero's hand to touch the former's face, leaning into his hand slightly. He smiled at the silverette.

"See? It's okay."

Zero's eyes narrowed as he ran his thumb over Kaname's cheek, stoically marveling over its unblemished perfection. Suddenly, a jolt shook Kaname's body as he was sent into a coughing fit. Zero gently rubbed the brunette's back as his coughing quieted.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. That happens every once in a while. I'm still coming off of this cold."

"Well, staying up until all hours of the morning can't be helping," Zero pressed the back of his hand against Kaname's forehead. "How long have you been sick? You're very warm."

"Uhm, I'm not sure, a couple of weeks, maybe?"

Zero clucked his tongue and shook his head, "You don't think it's strange that you haven't gotten better yet?"

"Well…I wasn't really…" Kaname's hand brushed over the pages on the counter. "I have a lot to do…I can't just…take a day off."

Zero lightly placed his hand on Kaname's, pulling it away from the thick script, "It's stressing you out. It's only making you worse," Zero looked down at Kaname's hand which was in his. It was small against Zero's large, pale hand.

"I know…" Zero only then noticed a slight Southern accent that tinted Kaname's voice. "But, I need to finish going over these."

"What is it?"

"A draft. Of a story. It's one of my jobs. I edit stories that people from the author's building send to me."

Zero picked up the draft, "May I?"

"Sure. It's a mystery murder novel. I like those ones, like Koontz and King. Edgar Allen Poe."

Zero secretly smiled, interested that they seemed to have the same taste in books. Zero leaned on his left elbow on the counter, resting his head on his hand, flipping through the pages.

"It's interesting. I like it. How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This editing job."

"A couple of years. I do some other things as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm a waiter," Kaname smiled brightly, contentedly. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's really fun. I get to see so many people."

Zero smiled as Kaname went on about what he loved about the jobs he had, a happy glimmer in his eyes.

Kaname stopped suddenly and blushed, looking down, "Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"No, not at all, I'm glad you don't think you're above getting a job. Two at that."

Kaname's brow furrowed, "Why would I think that?"

Zero frowned and turned his attention back to his cooling tea, "Simply because you're a Pureblood."

Kaname blinked and visibly tensed on the countertop, "O-Oh."

Zero realized how what he said had sounded, "Oh, Kaname, I didn't mean…What I meant was-"

"It's fine," Kaname cut off, smiling. But Zero could see the truth. Kaname was hurt.

"I, uhm, I have something to do," he hopped off the counter, but Zero barred the entrance, stopping him from escaping.

"Kaname, wait, now, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I told you, it's…it's fine," red rose into Kaname's cheeks and he looked down. "I…I know you don't like me very much, because I'm…well, what I am."

Zero gripped the brunette's shoulders, "Now you listen to me. When I was a teenager, I hated you," Kaname flinched. "I despised you because you were a Pure and no other reason. I never took a chance to get to know you."

"Zero, I don't-"

"Listen! I don't dislike you. Not even a little bit. I'm…bitter, Kaname. That's the only reason I'm still acting like this towards you. But I like you, Kaname. I like you a lot. I like the real you. Not the strong, cold one you portrayed at school. I like the real you who loves to read, that loves his job as a waiter. I know how what I said sounded, but I didn't mean it towards you."

Kaname blinked; his face still, the blushed red having left his cheeks.

"You…You _like_ me?"

Zero sighed, "Yes. I do. Even though I may not often act like it."

Kaname's eyes became…shiny. A tear dripped from his eye, a second following from the other eye soon after. Zero's shoulders relaxed in relief. He pushed Kaname's glasses up, thumbing away a tear and watching the other as it fell down his cheek, running over his plump, pale pink lips. He snapped back to reality when Kaname touched his hand. He pulled away and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. The main door opened and the duo looked at each other.

"Nii-san!"

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot!"

Yuuki bounced around the corner, long hair flowing behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zero.

"Ze…ro?"

"Uh, hey. Yuuki."

She looked so different. She had actually grown, now about 5'9". Her face had grown more mature over the years and looked very much like an elegant woman. She blinked before smiling brightly and lunging forward, hugging Zero tightly, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Zero smiled and hugged her back, stroking her hair, "No kidding."

Kaname turned away so Zero wouldn't see the pained look on his face. He was glad that they were all on good terms, but he'd liked it more before Yuuki had shown up. He felt so confused. Zero had never hugged _him_ like that. Then again, Zero had never hugged him. He jumped as his sister hugged him from behind.

"Nii-san? When did Zero get here?"

"Huh? Oh, yesterday."

Do you mind if we skip the lesson for today? I'd like to catch up with Zero."

Kaname nodded and forced a believable smile, "Sure. I'll be in my room."

"Don't you want to stay?"

"Nah, sorry, princess, I have some work I need to do," he leaned forward and brushed her bangs away, kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

She nodded and dragged Zero into the living room. Zero watched as Kaname disappeared up the stairs and sat down beside Yuuki on the couch. Something sparkled and attracted his attention. Zero picked up Yuuki's left hand and looked at the large diamond that was set on her ring finger.

"Holy shit. This is your wedding ring, Yuuki?"

"M-hm, I told Aidou I didn't need one this big, but he wouldn't listen to me. So, I ended up with this."

"You'd better be careful walking around with that big ass rock on your finger."

Yuuki laughed and Zero smiled, recognizing the little girl that still resided within the young woman.

"How have you and Nii-san been getting along? Still fighting?"

"No…No, we've been getting along rather well, actually. He's…quieter than I remember him being. Do you know why that is?"

"Well, after the accident-"

"What accident? What happened?"

"You…He didn't tell you?" a shake of the head. "Oh. Well, two years ago, when he was 23 and you would have been 21, it was raining and he was walking home from the bookstore. A car was going too fast and skidded on the road. Kana never saw it coming, or heard it because he was listening to music. The car hit him and crashed into the metal gate he was walking next to. The metal from the gate went flying all over the place and a lot of it landed on Kana. It tore up his back and sides and one of the rods punctured a lung. The EMTs got there about 5 minutes after the guy had crashed; he only had a minor concussion and a dislocated wrist. It was worse for Kana, though. He woke up in the hospital a day and a half later. They'd managed to patch up his lung and back, but he couldn't speak at all for three weeks. It scared the hell out of him."

Zero blinked in astonishment, "Does…Does he still have the scars?"

"Yeah," she sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "On his back especially. His legs weren't really harmed, nor were his arms, but his back and stomach are really…_bad_. Burned and scarred. I've seen them and they sort of look like a tree. You know, like in the horror films where the tree is all gnarled and the branches look like skeleton limbs," she shrugged. "That's what it reminds me of. For almost 6 months after the accident, his ability to speak would come and go. Sometimes he could talk and sometimes he couldn't."

Zero leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, "No one ever told me…_He_ never told me."

"Zero, he thought you hated him. Believe me, _you_ were the only one other than mom and dad that he moaning for. I think…I think it made him realize how mortal he is. It scared him. He didn't want to acknowledge it even happened. All he wanted to do was become more of a workaholic than he already was and is," she looked at her watch and then took out her phone. "Listen, I know you're dying to go and talk to Kana about this, so I'm going to go," she stood and hugged her old friend. "It was great to see you again, Zero."

He smiled and she kissed his cheek before leaving. Zero made his way up the stairs and to Kaname's bedroom door. It was closed and Zero knocked three times.

"You don't have to knock, Zero."

The silverette entered and looked at Kaname. The Pure was settled on his bed, laptop in front of his crossed legs, phone beside the laptop and papers scattered all over the bed.

Kaname didn't look up from his typing, "Make yourself comfortable," so Zero sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the canopy post.

After feeling Zero's unfaltering gaze on him, Kaname looked up, "Is something wrong?"

"You…were in an accident," as soon as the words had left Zero's lips he knew he shouldn't have spoken. Kaname's eyes hardened back to the cold, shielded mahogany orbs that Zero had become accustomed to as a teenager.

"What about it?"

"You…You never told me."

"Why should I have? You never told me about the bullet scars, you never told me about that scar on the back of your neck, you never told me about the burn on your wrist. So why should I have to inform you of accidents of mine?"

"_I__ wasn't hit by a god damn car_," Zero snarled, standing. "_I__ wasn't speared with a metal rod. __I__ never had my voice taken from me because I was traumatized over being damn near mangled._"

Kaname's eyes widened and he looked away, "How much did Yuuki tell you?"

"About the car, the rain, your back, your stomach, how you couldn't speak for 3 weeks, how you're a workaholic and how you moaned for me and your parents when you were in pain."

Kaname's cheeks had steadily gone darker and his bangs covered his eyes, "So what?" Kaname glared at Zero with angry eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, fine. So it scared the living hell out of me. So I'm a workaholic. So I didn't want to talk about how it felt to not know if I was going to survive having a metal rod shot through my lung. I don't see your point," tears were falling down his cheeks by now. "Yuuki's a fucking blabbermouth, _especially_ with you. I didn't tell you, because you didn't need to know. Why should I bring up something that happened over two years ago, hm? Up 'til now, I've done a very good job at keeping my memories of that incident suppressed. Now, I thank you for two things. For bringing them back up," Kaname stood. "_And for reminding me why I'm a hermit!_"

Zero's hand shot forward and grabbed Kaname's wrist before he could leave. He pulled the elder into a tight hug and lightly stroked his hair.

"I wanted you to tell me because I want you to know you can trust me. I wanted you to tell me because I want to be there to comfort you. I want to know what goes on in that head of yours. I've been here for less than a day and I can already tell that you neglect yourself. You're sick, but you won't stop working," Zero pulled back and brushed some hair out of Kaname's face. "I want you to come to me when you're sad. When you're angry, tell me."

Kaname blinked his tears away, shocked, "But, Zero… I don't, no, I _can't_ risk letting you in if…if-if you're just going to leave. We both know that you can't stay here forever. I don't…" Kaname pressed forward, nuzzling into Zero's throat. "I don't want you to leave. You're the only one I would actually be able to stand living with."

Zero wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rubbed his hand against the latter's back, "If…If you really, truly don't want me to leave, then I won't."

Kaname pulled back, searching Zero's lavender eyes, "Really? Really, you'll really stay if I ask you to?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll figure it out. I'll find a way to stay with you, if that's what you want."

"But…_why?_ Why are you so willing to do what I ask? I mean, I get that you're happy to get to see Yuuki again, but that shouldn't have anything to do with me."

Zero smirked, "I was happy to see Yuuki because I was glad to see my _sister_ again. The girl I'd gotten so used to taking care of and protecting. But she knows better than anyone else that we have much more in common than we'd originally thought. The same taste in books, I can force you to take care of yourself if you won't listen to reason, you seem to be pretty good at calming me down when I'm angry. I feel like you actually understand what I say and feel," he wiped remnants of the tears away with his thumb. "You're not the only one that wants me to stay. I'd be glad to. I'll figure it out with the association and we can get off of being workaholics together. Okay?" Zero tilted Kaname's head up. "Okay?"

Kaname nodded and smiled up at him, taking his glasses off and wiping his tears away, "Thanks, Zero."

Zero brushed Kaname's hair back, looking over the face he hadn't _really_ looked at since high school. Kaname's cheeks were lightly flushed, both from fever and from Zero lightly caressing his face, his eyelashes were long and black, mahogany eyes were warm and friendly, skin was sun-kissed as always and his hair was just as soft as Zero had imagined it would be.

"Zero?"

Before Zero could think about it, one of his hands had slid down to stroke Kaname's throat. His head followed soon after, lips gently whispered over Kaname's skin, goose bumps rising in their wake. Kaname released a shaky breath and shivered, his hands gripping Zero's shoulders. Zero's breath came out in hot puffs against Kaname's sensitive throat and the latter bit his lip, squeezing the former's shoulders more forcefully. Kaname gasped when he felt sharp fangs gently run over his skin, not enough to break the skin, but just enough for Zero to practically _taste_ the blood pumping in the brunette's veins.

"Z-Zero…"

Kaname's whimper yanked Zero from his daze and he shoved the Pure away. Kaname fell against the wall and hit his head harshly. He clutched the back of his head and looked at the silverette. Zero was staring at the ground with a hand covering his eyes. Kaname started over to the hunter and Zero stepped back.

"Stop…I'm not…in full control at the moment…I don't know what I might do to you."

Kaname stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, "It's okay," he whispered. "You must be thirsty."

Zero shook his head and landed his hands on the elder's hips, "No, Kaname, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Kaname leaned back a bit and forced Zero to look at him, cupping the younger's face, "I trust you, Zero. I trust you to know."

Zero released a soft sigh and lightly brushed Kaname's hair from over his throat, "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Zero leaned down a bit and ran his tongue over the soft flesh. He sank his fangs into the tan column of skin and Kaname's breath caught. Zero groaned as the taste of Kaname's blood flooded his senses. A sweet, chocolaty flavor clashed with a sharp, angry spiciness. Then, there was something else. Something that was purely…_Kaname_ in every way. Zero gulped greedily, lapping up the unique mixture. The brunette moaned as Zero's fangs slipped deeper, the latter's arms wrapped firmly around his waist, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Zero bumped back against the wall and lightly lifted Kaname up. One of the silverette's hands slid into the brunette locks, pulling so Zero could gain better access to Kaname's throat. Kaname began to get dizzy and pushed against Zero's shoulders.

"Z-Zero…T-T-Too much…"

Zero's glowing crimson eyes narrowed and he pulled his teeth out, licking the wounds closed. The silverette leaned his head back against the wall and licked the blood off his teeth and lips, Kaname still pressed against him. Zero's eyes faded back to lavender and he looked at Kaname. Kaname's cheeks were flushed and he was lightly panting.

"I didn't mean to take so much," Zero tucked a piece of the brunette's hair behind his ear. "Are you alright?"

Kaname nodded dazedly and the silverette guided him back to the bed, clearing it off.

"Get some sleep?"

Kaname shook his head, "No…Work-"

"It can wait," Zero placed him beneath the covers. "Now at least try and get some sleep."

Kaname frowned and Zero pushed him so that he was lying down.

"I mean it, Kuran. Sleep."

Kaname sighed, irritated, "But I'm not _tired._"

"I don't care. Lie down until you _get_ tired."

"This is ridiculous, I'm not going to sleep in the middle of the afternoon," he sat up and started to get off the bed. Zero gripped his shoulder, keeping him down.

"Kaname-"

"I'm fine!" the brunette snapped. "I don't _need_ to rest and I won't stay sick for long, let me do my work!"

Zero's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the manuscripts and laptop. He carried the items out of the room and brought them to the kitchen. He put them in a cupboard and busted the lock so the door was twisted shut.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kaname tried to get to the cupboard but Zero grabbed him around the waist and dragged him out.

"Zero! Stop it, let me go!" Zero threw the Pure on the bed and glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"_Shut up!_" Kaname flinched. "Until you get better, I'm not going to give you your laptop or your drafts."

"Zero, come on, you can't be serious. Let me up," Zero pushed Kaname down and the elder pushed back. "Zero, my authors are gonna be really pissed if I don't edit that manuscript and finish my own in time. I'll lose my job! If they send someone-"

"They'll understand if you're sick. Don't worry," Zero stroked the side of Kaname's face and smiled. "I'll take care of it."

Kaname blushed and leaned into Zero's hand, covering it with his own.

"You'll stay with me?" the brunette murmured.

Zero chuckled and brushed Kaname's bangs back, kissing his forehead.

"I promise."

Kaname nodded and lay down, turning on his side so that his back faced Zero.

"Good boy. Call if you need anything."

"Sorry, you're the guest; it should be me telling you that."

Zero rolled his eyes as he gently rubbed Kaname's back, "You've done enough for me to at least do this for you."

Kaname smiled tiredly and nuzzled into his pillow. Zero frowned and thought for a moment.

"When you wake up…I want you to show me your scars."

Kaname tensed before relaxing under Zero's tender touch, "Yeah, alright."

Within a few minutes, Kaname was dead asleep. Zero began to look through some of the folders on the table beside Kaname's bed. He came upon a medical folder labeled '_November 28, 2009. Kuran, Kaname._' He opened it and pulled out the photos at the back.

"What are…?" Zero dropped the photos, but couldn't seem to stop reading.

'_Patient was brought into the hospital in critical condition after a car crash had occurred close by. Blood had begun a steady flow into the left lung while the 24 inch metal bar, 2 inches in diameter, had effectively sealed the hole in the lung. Doctors managed to stem the flow to lead out of the lungs so that the patient would not drown. Patient also had 2 fractured ribs, large lacerations along the back area and shards of shrapnel and metal embedded in the stomach. In order to remove the metal bar, the bar was sawed at the ends, cutting it down to 13 ¾ inches. Patient's heart stopped twice during the removal procedure. Once the metal rod was removed, the patient's back required 29 stitches, the stomach needing 17. Patient did not regain consciousness until 32 hours after time of accident. When patient awoke, the ability of speech had been lost. Patient did not regain speech until 21 days after awakening. Patient was released on December 23, 2009 under the request of Doctor Tori Sawada._' Zero knelt, shocked, and picked up the photos. They were…grotesque, if one were to put it lightly, the surgery barbaric looking. When Zero's eyes found Kaname's face, he had to look away. The brunette had been white as a sheet and deathly looking. His eyes had been open in an anesthetized daze. They were empty and horribly dull. Zero stuffed the pictures back in the folder and buried it beneath the stack of papers on the elder's desk. The silverette shuddered and Kaname stirred.

"Mnn…Zero?"

The younger stood and walked over to sit on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kaname, squeezing him tightly.

"W-What? Zero, what's wrong?"

"You died…_twice_…and I wouldn't have known…"

Kaname blinked and remained quiet for a few moments before he caught on to what Zero was talking about. The brunette managed to get his own arms around Zero, lightly petting his hair.

"I'm here, Zero. I'm _not_ dead."

Zero leaned back slightly, "The scars. I want to see them."

Kaname looked away and Zero gripped the former's chin, "Show me."

Kaname sighed and nodded, "Alright. Just…try not to stare."

Zero watched intently as the Pure unzipped his shirt, slipping it off his bare shoulders. Zero's eyes widened at how accurate Yuuki's description was. It did look like a tree. A dead, snarled, skeletal tree. The 'tree's' limbs went all along his shoulder blades and upper back while the 'trunk' took up and spread over his middle and lower back. Zero lightly touched the elder's side and turned his body. His stomach was covered in long, previously deep scars. Kaname covered Zero's eyes.

"You're staring."

Zero turned his head and Kaname removed his hand. Zero sat on the ground with his back against the bedside. Kaname swung his legs off the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Zero? What's-?" Kaname cut off when Zero turned his head and nuzzled into the brunette's scarred stomach.

Kaname blinked for a moment before beginning to lightly stroke the silver locks, settling his arm over Zero's shoulders.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me," the growl might have been menacing if Zero hadn't been clutching Kaname's hand so tightly.

"Shut up, you big dummy. I won't. I prom-"

"Don't. Don't promise. Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Kaname got to his knees on the ground beside Zero and cupped his face, forcing the silverette to look at him.

"I won't leave you, look at me. Look at me and tell me that I'm lying."

Zero's lavender eyes searched the chocolate ones in front of him for any sign of deceit. There was none. Zero let his head fall forward with a sigh of relief, his head landing on Kaname's thighs. Kaname laughed at how childish Zero seemed just then and began to stroke his hair. The brunette yawned and Zero sat up. He picked the elder up and laid him down on the bed. Kaname watched as Zero shifted uneasily, not wanting to leave.

"Here," Kaname scooted over and held up the covers. "Come on."

The silverette blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Zero shrugged and tugged his shirt off, leaving him in his faded grey jeans. The hunter climbed into the bed and Kaname hugged him, pressing the silver haired head into the brunette's chest. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and finally relaxed.

"If I wake up and you're trying to work, I'm going to be really pissed off."

Kaname laughed and ruffled the fair locks, "Okay, okay."

The silverette gently traced his fingers over the scars on Kaname's back as he dozed off. Kaname allowed his eyes to slip shut as he succumbed to the alluring call of rest.

Kaname woke first, realizing that, sometime while he was asleep, Zero had switched their positions. Kaname was pressed flush against the silverette and the latter's arms around the former's shoulders and waist. Kaname realized that the 3 cans of Dr. Pepper that he'd drunk earlier wanted out _right now_. He moved Zero's arm and went to the bathroom. When he returned, Zero's face was almost serene in sleep. Kaname still had work and if he was _real_ quiet, maybe he could just…

He hadn't gotten more than a couple of feet from his starting point when he heard Zero growl, "_Get back here._"

Kaname sighed and moved back to the bed. Zero's hand shot out and pulled Kaname down so that he was lying on top of the hunter. The silverette's right hand carded through the chocolate strands while his left arm wound protectively around the elder's waist.

"Z-Zero?"

"Shut up. Just let me love on you a bit."

"L-Love on me?"

Zero sighed and opened his eyes to reveal those deep, perfect pools of unbroken lilac.

"Do I really have to explain this to you right now?"

Kaname couldn't stop gazing drunkenly into the purple orbs, "No…I suppose not…"

Zero's cheeks flushed ever so slightly and he averted his eyes, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Huh?" Kaname blinked out of his daze. "Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me or something."

"Oh," Kaname looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Zero dropped his head back onto the pillow and shifted the arm around the Pure's waist.

"How are you so small?"

"What?"

"You're waist, hell, your whole body. It's almost like you've got curves."

Kaname blushed and sat up, "Don't say that to a guy, stupid!"

Zero rolled his eyes and raised a hand to brush Kaname's bangs from his face, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Get some more sleep, Kaname."  
>The brunette blushed and nodded, nuzzling into Zero's throat.<p>

"Thank you, Zero."

"Huh? For what?"

"For everything. For…_caring_ about me," the brunette's lips brushed over Zero's throat. "I appreciate it."

"Sure, Kaname…I'm happy to."

Kaname was asleep within moments, the silverette following soon after.

Kaname blinked awake when the moonlight shone on his eyes. He yawned and squirmed a bit, unintentionally waking Zero up. The silverette's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the Pure.

"Hey," Zero purred, voice weighed by sleep, as he kissed Kaname's nose.

"Hey yourself. How did you sleep?"

"Great actually," Zero stretched and yawned before putting his hands behind his head. "What time is it?"

"Uhm," Kaname looked over to the digital clock on his bedside table, "About 10:17. That's the longest and best I've slept in about 2 months. I feel fantastic."

Zero chuckled and closed his eyes, "Same here. Not a single nightmare."

Kaname didn't need to ask what about.

"Now will you let me work?"

Zero shot the elder a sharp glare and Kaname frowned, sitting up, "Oh come on! I've done everything you've asked! At least let me check my email."

Zero frowned and flicked Kaname's nose, "No means no. Deal with it."

Kaname pouted a bit before frowning and rolling off Zero. He sat up and stood, walking to the bathroom. Zero shrugged and listened to the sound of the shower. But then he heard something in the background. Something soft and sweet. He got up and pressed his ear to the bathroom door. _Is Kaname…singing?_ Indeed, it was Kaname's voice he heard. He leaned against the door and just listened thinking that if chocolate had a sound, this would be it. Zero lost track of how long he stood there, listening to his friend's singing; but when the voice faded, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You still mad?"

"…No, not really."

"I'm coming in, then."

Zero opened the door and Kaname just barely got the towel around his waist before Zero could see anything.

"Geez, Zero! Give me a little more warning than that!"

Zero chuckled and leaned against the bathroom counter, crossing his arms, "Why? You haven't got anything I've never seen before."

"That doesn't mean you have to memorize it!"

Zero rolled his eyes, "Relax, princess," he said, giving Kaname's ass a sharp slap on his way out, pulling a yelp from the Pure. "Just come back to bed when you're done."

Kaname had to blush at Zero's capability to make everything sound suggestive. The brunette rubbed the place where he was sure there was now a red hand mark and blushed. _I can't believe he actually slapped my ass…_

"Kaname~! Get back in this bed, _now_!"

The Pure's cheeks flushed and he slammed the bathroom door, the sound of Zero's laughter flowing through the air. Kaname went into the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved grey and black striped turtleneck, grabbed his black coat and red scarf.

"Hey, Zero? I'm gonna go out for a bit," he picked up his phone and a finished manuscript. "Will you be okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just over to the office and then I have to go in for my shift at the restaurant. Here. Toss me your cell."

Zero reached in his pocket and threw Kaname his cell. Kaname entered his number in and threw it back to him, "My number's in there. For the office, restaurant and my cell. Call me if you need anything."

"Can I come with you?"

Kaname glanced back at him, "Well, sure, if you want to."

Zero stood and pulled on his shirt and a jacket.

"How do you feel about motorcycles?"

"Been a while since I drove one last, but I like them."

Kaname smiled and disappeared around the side of the house for a moment before rolling a shining black motorcycle with silver thorns on it out.

"Now, usually, I wouldn't trust anyone with my baby, but," Kaname tossed the silverette the keys and a black helmet. "Let's see what you got."

Zero smirked and put the helmet on. He got on the motorbike and Kaname sat behind him.

He revved the engine and nearly growled in delight, "_Excellent._"

Kaname wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist and lay his head against the latter's back. Zero sped down the driveway and through the woods, taking the sharp turns in stride.

"What kinda bike is this, Kaname?" Zero hollered over the screaming wind.

"Ducati Monster 696. Like it?"

"You have to ask?"

Kaname directed Zero along the scenic route and pointed to the office building. Zero parked the bike and took off his helmet. Kaname got off and walked in, Zero following behind him. When they got to the 8th floor, they got off.

"Kaname!"

"Hey, Taka-kun. Here's the script."

The blonde man smiled and took the pages from Kaname, "You're a lifesaver, man, really."

"Kaname? Why are you here?"

Zero looked over to see a man with pitch black hair and sea blue eyes walking towards the brunette.

"Oh, Yoishi-san. I'm just here to drop something off."

Yoishi smiled and gently ruffled Kaname's hair, "You're such a hard worker, sometimes I wish you'd take a break."

"Ugh, now you sound like Zero."

"Who's Zero?"

Kaname gestured for Zero to join him and the silverette frowned, walking to stand beside the Pure.

"This is Zero. He's my friend."

Zero raised an eyebrow when he saw the cold look Yoishi shot him, "I see. Well, just don't work too hard," Yoishi bent down and kissed the top of Kaname's head.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the action and he grabbed Kaname's wrist, dragging him to the elevator, "C'mon, Kaname. You're gonna be late."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Yoishi-san, Taka-kun."

"I want you to be careful with him, Kaname."

"Who? Yoishi-san? Why?"

"Just trust me on this one."

When the duo got to the restaurant, Kaname pointed to the bar, "You can go over there if you want."

"How long's your shift?"

"About 4 or 5 hours. If you want, you can leave in a bit, but you're gonna have to pick me up at 3."

"Wait a minute," Zero gripped Kaname's arm. "You're gonna be here 'til 3 AM?"

"Yeah?"

Zero shook his head and released the brunette, walking over to the bar.

"What can I get ya'?" the young woman working the bar asked.

"Just a Dr. Pepper."

"Hm. Who you drivin' tonight?"

Zero pointed to Kaname who had placed a white apron around his waist and was now cheerfully taking orders.

"Kana? He's a really sweet kid. But I've never seen you 'round here before."

"I just…blew in a while ago."

"How do you know Kana?"

"Went to high school with him. Figured I'd drop in for a bit."

"Well, that's good. You staying with him?"  
>"For the time being, yeah."<br>The brown haired woman smiled, "I'm glad. I always see that kid workin' overtime 'cause he doesn't have anyone to go home to. He's just a kid, I'm sure he got lonely."

Zero remembered what Kaname had murmured a few days back. _I'm glad…It's nice to have someone else around._

"Yeah…You're probably right."

"What's your name?"

"Zero. Zero Kiryuu."

A look of recognition passed over the woman's face, "Kiryuu? As in _the_ Zero Kiryuu? You're famous around the Hunter Association."

Zero raised an eyebrow and nodded at the woman, "Show me your arm."

She turned her arm so that Zero could see the intricate H on her wrist. But hers was different; there was a bird right above the H.

"Melissa!"

She rounded the bar and hugged Zero, "Hey, Z! I can't believe we didn't recognize each other."

"Yeah, no kidding! Jesus, Liss, you look great!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You too, Z. Still the sexiest hunter in the whole damn association."

Kaname watched from the other side of the room and someone tapped his shoulder, "Huh? Yes?"

"Hello, Kaname."

"Yoishi-san! What are you doing here?"

The brunette smiled at the Pure and brushed a piece of hair from his face, "I came to see you."

"Oh. About what?"

"Am I not allowed to see my favorite editor just because I feel like it?" Yoishi caught Zero talking to a young woman at the bar. "So your friend ditched you, huh?"

"Well…He didn't ditch me. I'm working."

Yoishi nodded and put an arm around Kaname's shoulders, "Why not take a bit off? A break?"

"Yoishi-san, I just got here! Yoishi-san!"

That particular call caught Zero's attention and he looked over to see the raven from the office being way to chummy with Kaname. It was clear to see that Kaname was rather flustered.

"That right there is trouble," Melissa said, glancing at Yoishi with distaste. "He's always real…_comfortable_ with Kana and…I don't know; I just get a bad vibe from him."

Yoishi took Kaname past a curtain and into the back room and Zero stood, patting Melissa's shoulder, "I learned a long time ago to pay attention to those vibes."

"Drink's on the house, sweetie. Go save your damsel."

Zero set off across the restaurant, weaving between tables and people to get to the back door. Zero, hand halfway on the door handle, froze when he heard Kaname's voice.

"_Wait a minute, Yoishi-san…Wait, what are you-! Stop it! Stop! What are you doing!_"

"_Hush, Kaname. Just behave and I promise it'll be enjoyable for both of us._"  
>"<em>No! I don't want to!<em>"

Zero tried the handle only to realize it was locked. He growled when he heard a clatter and took a step back. Yoishi jumped when the door flew inward, Zero lowering his leg from the kick. Zero's eyes narrowed when he saw that Yoishi had Kaname pinned against the wall.

The silverette grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and snarled at him, "_If you ever touch him again, I will take a piece of your body and believe me, you _will_ miss it. SCRAM!_"

Yoishi cursed and disappeared out the doorway. Zero turned his attention on Kaname, glaring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Zero yelled at the frightened brunette. "What did I tell you! _What did I fucking tell you!_"

Kaname flinched. Zero had never used such a sharp tone with him. Not even when they had been at the academy.

"I-I thought-"

"I don't give a fuck what you _thought_! You were wrong! Do you understand me?"

"Hey, Z?" Melissa said from the doorway. "I told the manager that Kana isn't feeling well, so he's gonna take tonight off. Take him home."

Zero didn't even look at Kaname, "Go get your damn coat so I can take you back."

Kaname rushed out and Zero went to follow him, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What, Melissa?"

"Go easy on him. If you scream at him too much, he'll clam up on you. It wasn't his fault, Z. He thought that guy was his friend. He never suspected-"

"I _warned_ him!"

"Who cares? The point is. It happened and it probably scared the hell out of him. If you're just gonna make him cry, you may as well have left him there."

Zero looked away and walked out of the restaurant. Kaname appeared soon after and they rode home in silence. When they got inside, Kaname lightly touched Zero's arm.

"Are…Are you mad at me?"

"No," his reply was curt and contrary to his answer.

Zero shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, pressing the balls of his hands into closed eyes. Kaname hugged him from behind and Zero sighed.

"What? What do you want?"

"I don't want you to be angry with me!"

Zero unwound Kaname's arms from his waist and started toward his own bedroom, "I told you, I'm not."

"You're lying!"

Zero growled and turned around, pinning the brunette with a fierce glare, "_Yeah. I'm lying. I am seriously pissed with you right now and I need some time to cool off._"

As soon as Kaname heard Zero's bedroom door slam shut, tears began to well in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and went into the kitchen. The cupboard door that had his work behind it was twisted shut. Kaname gripped the edge of the door and tore it clean off. He grabbed his laptop and manuscripts, going to his own room. He plugged his headphones into his iPod and stuck them in his ears, drowning out any outside noise. He emailed Yoishi.

_First of all, Yoishi, I want you to understand that you hurt me and betrayed my trust by doing what you did. However, you are still my co-worker and my friend, so I'm not just going to cut off all ties with you. Considering our long history together, I figure I may as well give you another chance. I only want to be your friend and I'm only ever going to be your friend. If you honestly believe you can work with that, then everything will be fine. By the way, don't you dare tell him I told you, but Hayato Takashi from the publishing sector has a thing for you, so you might want to check up on that. It'll take a while for you to gain my trust back, but I'm sure you can do it._

A response was sent through not even 10 minutes later.

_I'm grateful, Kaname, for giving me a second chance. I'll be honest with you, I actually don't have that sort of feeling toward you, but I got a little jealous when I saw that other guy, Zero, with you. I felt like my friend was being stolen from me. I know how Takashi feels about me, but every time I approach him, he runs away from me. Think you could help me catch him so I could at least accept his feelings? Takashi is really very adorable and I'd like to talk to him._

Kaname smiled and sent a positive reply, assuring Yoishi that he would help. A few hours later, Kaname leaned back and slipped off his glasses, rubbing his temples. The writer whose manuscript he was editing at the moment wasn't listening to his advice and the book was a mess. He groaned in frustration and hit the back of his head against the wall.

"Damn it…"

Kaname jumped when he heard a scream rip through the air. He hopped up and quickly made his way to Zero's room. He opened the door to see Zero sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his bent knees, head in his hands. He was panting and Kaname could practically _smell_ the fear rolling off him. He walked over and sat on the bedside.

"Zero?"

The silverette flinched, a hand shooting out and grabbing Kaname's arm. The brunette yelped as Zero crushed him against the latter's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Z-Ze-"

"Don't leave…I'm not mad at you…Please, don't leave…"

"Another nightmare?"

Zero didn't say anything and Kaname tried to push him away, "Z-Zero, I can't breathe."

The silverette reluctantly loosened his hold and Kaname tried to get the former to look at him, "Zero, look at me?"

The hunter frowned and allowed their eyes to meet. Kaname smiled softly and leaned forward, hugging Zero around the neck.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave."

Zero pulled back a little so that Kaname's hands were still linked around his neck.

He cupped the Pure's face and leaned forward, kissing his forehead, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Zero kissed Kaname's nose and then his cheek before lightly running a thumb over the plump, pale lips.

"Zero?"

The silverette dipped down and caught Kaname's lips with his own. Kaname blinked and pulled back slightly in surprise, but relaxed when Zero wound his arms around the former's waist. Zero slid a hand into the chocolate locks, probing his tongue against Kaname's lips. The brunette gasped and the hunter slipped his tongue in, exploring and memorizing every dip and curve of the elder's mouth. The silverette tried to coax Kaname's tongue to play with his own and, after much rubbing and poking, he succeeded. Kaname shyly pressed his tongue against Zero's and the younger twined their tongues together, breaking apart with an audible _pop_ when they needed air.

Zero licked his lips, "You taste _amazing_."

Kaname blushed and looked down, away from Zero's intense gaze.

"Did you hate it?"

"Uhm…n-no…not r-really."

Zero tilted Kaname's head up, "Then, can I do it again?"

Kaname looked up at Zero timidly, "Uh…S-Sure."

Zero smirked and slipped his tongue back into Kaname's mouth. The brunette pressed his tongue into the silverette's mouth and Zero gently sucked on it. Kaname moaned and gripped Zero's shoulders as the hunter swirled his tongue in Kaname's mouth once more. The Pure broke away with a gasp and Zero set to work on the former's throat. He sucked, nibbled and kissed along the silky, sun-kissed flesh leaving dark bruises across his throat.

"_God, you taste fantastic_," Zero purred and Kaname shivered.

"Z-Zero…W-Why are you-?"

"I like you," Zero murmured against the elder's throat. "That's why I was so pissed. I didn't like him touching you."

"Well, how do you think I felt when I saw you and Melissa being so friendly?"

Zero blinked, "You were jealous…of Liss?"

Kaname's cheeks flamed up again and he looked away, "W-Well…Yeah…"

Zero smiled and gently took the vampire into his arms, "Is it safe for me to assume that you like me too?"

Kaname nodded and Zero kissed him again. Kaname moaned in protest as he felt his phone vibrate. He broke the kiss to answer the call while Zero licked and nipped at the former's throat.

"H-Hello? _Kaname?_ Oh, hey, Yoishi, what's u-ngh!" Kaname cut off when Zero bit down on the Pure's throat in response to the name. "_Are you all right?_ Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just…hit my knee on something. Anyway, what's up? _I was wondering if you had made any new adjustments to Watari's script._ Watari's? Uhm, h-hold on, let me think," Kaname tried not to moan as Zero slid his hands over the brunette's chest and under his shirt. "I did make a few, actually, mnn, I-I can send you the complete draft, hah, by Tuesday at the latest. _Are you sure you're okay?_ F-Fine. Okay, so I'll call you if anything else comes up. _All right. Night, and again, sorry about earlier._ Sure, no problem," before Kaname had a chance to say goodbye, Zero snatched the phone from him, snapping it shut as he returned to what he was doing.

"Z-Zero~!" Kaname moaned as the hunter in question licked a pert nipple through the fabric of the elder's shirt.

"Why were you talking to him?" Zero growled and his rolled the pebbled skin between his teeth.

"H-He apologized for earlier a-and, aah, h-he's my boss."

Zero pulled away, looking at Kaname sternly, "Wait a minute, so you're going to forgive him simply because he _apologized_? You've got to be joking."

"Listen, Zero. We're really close friends, alright? He doesn't feel that way towards me. Besides, even if he did, he's my boss. I can't just sever all ties with him."

Zero glared at the brunette and sat back against the head board, running a hand through his hair.

"Honestly, what the fuck is up with you?"

"H-Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"You're too forgiving for your own good and it pisses me off sometimes."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and stood up, turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going!"

"My room! I'm not going to sit here and be patronized by you because I actually know how to forgive and forget!"

"Sometimes it's better not to know that!"

"And sometimes it isn't! I know you've been betrayed in the past and it fucked you up. But you need to learn that someone who makes a mistake can be forgiven."

Zero stood and slammed Kaname against the wall, "_Who's fucked up?_" he snarled at the Pure.

Kaname didn't waver, "You. You have trust issues. You always have," Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's neck and hugged him close. "Please, Zero. Just trust me on this one."

Zero sighed, unable to remain angry at the brunette, and hugged him back, "Fine. I guess I don't have much choice."

Kaname gasped as Zero licked his throat, beginning to nibble the soft skin there once more.

"Z-Zero?"

Zero pushed Kaname up against the wall, pressing his leg in between the brunette's. Kaname moaned when Zero's leg rubbed against his crotch, effectively arousing the attention of his 'little buddy.' The silverette grinned and landed one hand on Kaname's hip while his other trailed under the latter's shirt. Kaname bit his lip and began to ride against Zero's leg.

"_A-Ah~_…"

Zero gulped when he heard that sound and watched in amazement as Kaname bucked his hips, riding Zero's leg in order to relieve himself. A light blush set across Zero's cheeks as Kaname gripped the former's shoulders and pushed down on the silverette's thigh.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore!" Zero lifted Kaname and threw him down on the bed, quickly unzipping the brunette's pants and releasing his excited member. Zero unzipped his own pants to reveal his own large manhood. Zero gripped them together and Kaname cried out, bucking his hips. The hunter pumped his hand along both of their members, consistently rubbing them together.

"Ahhh! Z-Zero! I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too…Just…a little longer."

Kaname moaned loudly as Zero grunted when they came together.

Zero stroked his unsoiled hand over Kaname's cheek, admiring the dazed look on his face, "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Kaname's cheeks fired up and he looked away, "I-Idiot, d-don't say that."

"Why? I ain't allowed to tell my boyfriend he's smoking hot?"

Kaname's entire face turned beet red and Zero laughed outright, nuzzling into the former's throat.

"Too adorable."

Kaname rolled his eyes and hugged Zero, stroking his hair softly.

_9 Months Later_

Kaname was in the kitchen, mixing ingredients for a cake. Zero had gotten angry earlier and stormed out. That was over 4 hours ago. It was 2 am and raining outside. Kaname was trying his best not to get worried. The doorbell rang and Kaname opened the door a little to see Zero standing there, dripping wet with his hair hanging over his eyes.

"Hey," he was drunk.

Kaname couldn't help but to be reminded of the first time Zero showed up at his door. He opened the door fully and grabbed Zero's wrist, yanking him inside.

"Whoa!"

Kaname threw a towel, dry jeans and a t-shirt over to the silverette. Zero changed and the brunette grabbed the wet clothes, disappearing upstairs for a moment, before returning to the kitchen and continuing what he had been doing. Zero hiccupped and Kaname looked at him out of the side of his eye.

"…So where were you?"

Zero sat down at the table and remembered.

_The music from the club was pumping in the background. Zero was lying down on a bed with a busty blonde sitting on his waist. Her shirt was pulled up, showing her bare breasts. She rubbed her hips against him._

_"You ready for this?"_

_Zero realized that, despite how sexy this girl was, he wouldn't be able to get it up. He shook his head and pushed her off._

_"I can't do this, I have to go."_

_As he left, she threw a lamp at the door, "Fucker!"_

Zero ran a hand through his hair, "I was just…hanging out…with…uh…" Zero trailed off as he stared at Kaname's ass in the tight jeans he was wearing. He stumbled out of the chair and shuffled over to the elder, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist as his head fell onto Kaname's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You're so fucking hot…"

Kaname could feel Zero's hardness poking his backside through the hunter's jeans.

"…You cheated on me, didn't you?"

Zero froze and pulled away, "Almost…I _almost_ cheated on you."

"Oh, that makes it better," Kaname took off the apron and started to leave.

"Wait!" Zero hugged his lover from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck. "I'm sorry…I…I couldn't get it up…"

Kaname laughed bitterly, "Nice to know that's the only reason you didn't. Let go of me."

Zero's grip was unyielding, if anything, it tightened. Kaname was sandwiched between Zero's chest and the counter.

"No…I couldn't get it up because…because you're the only one who can arouse me. Please. I'm hard and it hurts. Help me get rid of it," the silverette nibbled Kaname's ear and the latter sighed.

"I'd be lying if I said I wanted you to stop."

Zero unzipped both of their pants so he could poke his tip against Kaname's entrance. He brought his hand up to Kaname's face, cupping his palm around the Pure's mouth. Kaname licked Zero's hand until it was covered in a generous amount of spit. The younger rubbed his hand along his length before gripping Kaname's hips and thrusting in.

"AHHH!" Zero put a hand on Kaname's back, pushing him to bend over the counter and he bucked his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper into Kaname's body.

"_Shit, baby. Only you. Ah, it can only be you_," Zero moaned, gripping his lover's hips tighter.

Kaname moaned, intertwining his fingers with one of the hands on his hip, "Ahh, Zero~! M-M-More!"

"_Anything you want, baby. Ah! Anything you want!_" Zero reached around, squeezing his hand around Kaname's member.

After a few more rough thrusts, Zero moaned as he filled Kaname with his hot seed, Kaname releasing himself onto Zero's hand. Zero pulled out and kissed the back of Kaname's neck.

"I love you, Kaname."

Kaname gasped, his eyes widening. Zero had never said that before.

"I…I-I-I love you too…Zero."

**Did you like it as much as I did? A little random I know, but well worth it, if I do say so myself. Well, I gotta get back to my other stories. Peace!**


End file.
